The one named Lucifer
by RogueOfVoid
Summary: CS-87-0087 was a normal clone cadet until he met Commander Gash. From teasing; to rape and drugs, can the younge trooper save hmself from his fate or fall deeper into the pit?
1. Dirty little secret

**Dirty Little Secret**

"No! Please, stop it!" I begged as coarse hands explored every inch of me. Teasing and torturing me. His hands hurt so much. I wanted it to be over, but sadly it was just beginning.

"Come now, Lucifer. We both know you're a phyco; and we've been at this for two years, now man up." he cooed at me, mocking my very existence. I hated him. At first he was just annoying; touching my butt every now and then, then he got worse with his teasing, now it's this. He's a sadist, he liked making me beg for him to stop. He wouldn't. Ever.

He had me on his lap is lap. He was aroused, I know he was. His heavy pants, shaking arms. Why did he delight in tormenting me? I was just a 'shiney', a nobody.

His hands found a place that made me moan. I didn't want him touching me there. He was too rough. His hands hurt, they always left bruises.

I soon was screaming, he had stopping teasing me and was now in the main event. No longer feeling, fondling, or licking, it was full out skrewing, hitting, biting , shoving now. He loved biting me while I was being skrewed by him, called them love marks. As if!

He was rougher than usual this time. He shoved me forward so I was on all fours and tore into me. It hurt so much, I cried. What did I do to deserve this? I hadn't down anything wrong, so why?

His name name was gash. He was a commander and the one in charge of my squad. I wasn't the only one he skrewed either. Before he called me for our sessions, he's skrewed at least three others, be they captain, sergeant, lieutenant, or shiney. He liked taking shineys better, though.

I can never remember how our sessions end. I black out before he's through with me. I don't plan on knowing. I was pretty sure the he often finished while biting my shoulder though. I never could explain the bruises there.

I woke up alone. I was glad I was alone. To hear gash mock me would have been unbearable. I assessed the damage from today and sure enough he had left bite marks on my shoulder's again. I swore I'd kill him.

Once I was decent, I headed for the washrooms, I felt disgusting. The warm bacta sped up the healing of my bruises. It felt so nice against my aching back, removing dirt, dead skin, and my pain. It swept it all away. All but one pain, a throbbing ache where he'd touched me.

I couldn't take it. I sank to my knees, wishing for it to go away. It only got worse and I couldn't understand why, bacta was suppost to ease pain, not increase it.

With my hand trembling, I slowly searched around the area around that place. It somewhat eased the ache but not enough to make it bearable. Biting my lip, I gingerly rubbed it. A tremor ran up my spine. It didn't hurt, in fact quite the opposite.

Gradually the ache became an odd sensation, but I liked it. I had never felt like that before. Never. Gash never made me feel this way. He always hurt me. This was so different. I wanted this feeling to last.

Suddenly I moaned, the ache was back but it only urged me on. I felt amazing. I shook and it was all over. White liquid covered my hand, but the bacta washed it away. No one would know what had happened in here. Gash wouldn't ever know. I was my secret and I remembered all of it.


	2. Confession

**Side Notes!**

**~ This story will switch between Lucifer's perspective and third person perspective on occasion. Just a head's up.**

**~ Yes, Lu has a psychotic side to him; as Gash mentioned, you'll see that later.**

Gash looked at Lucifer, his rookie and 'joy-toy' with disdain. The shiney was so weird; hair dyed red, orange-gold eyes, weapon choice, he was the weirdest trooper he'd ever seen, but he was an easy target for lonely nights. That was almost every night, Lucifer hated though nights.

One night however, Gash noticed that his 'joy-toy' was more sensitive to being touched than he normally was. As each night went by, the rookie was more sensitive than the previous nights. The commander thought there was only one explanation to the recent change, Lucifer was seeing someone else.

"Who is he!" The commander roared pinning the rookie to the ground. "Tell me, whelp!"

"Who?" Lucifer squeaked, looking around the storage closet Gash had thrown him in."

"The one you're seeing. Who is he?" Gash demanded.

The rookie shook his head "I'm not seeing anyone!" he shouted back.

"Lies!" the other roared, slamming his hand down on Lucifer's arm.

Lucifer screamed. "It's true!" he cried "I'm not seeing anyone! Just stop it already!"

"Not until I know his name and number."

"There is no one! Just leave me alone!" the rookie begged on the verge of tears. Little did Gash know that Lucifer had sent a distress beacon from the com link on his arm. The other commanders would hear Gash's every word.

"Dammit Lucifer!" he bellowed, bashing the rookie face with his fist. The trooper's head hit the floor and he whimpered something inaudible. There was blood dripping from his split lip and tears in his eyes.

Gash was about to clout Lucifer again when a hand grabbed his wrist. "That's enough, Gash. Your shiney couldn't have done something to deserve this punishment."

The restrained commander looked over his shoulder to find the one hold his wrist was Cody. Cody had a stern expression but was other wise completely calm. Commander Cody and Commander Gash never saw eye to eye, in fact they loathed each other.

"Let go Cody. How I discipline my shineys is not your concern." Gash said lowly.

"No. What's your name kid?" he asked looking at Lucifer.

"I-it's Lucifer, Sir." the shiney replied, still too scared to move.

Commander Cody nodded and hauled Gash off of Lucifer. "Does he always beat you?"

Lucifer shrugged "Sometimes it's like this, depends on his mood really."

Cody shot Gash a disgusted glare. "Out." He ordered, shoving Gash out of the closet he had shoved Lucifer into earlier. Closing the door he turned to Lucifer. "What does he do to you? You can tell me Lucifer."

Lucifer looked at the floor. A small puddle of his blood pooled on it. Licking the blood from his lip, he looked Cody in the eye. "everything I say, can't leave this closet."

"Why's that?"

"The embarrassment would be to much. Please understand that. No reports, nothing." Lucifer's eyes were insistent, boring into Cody. The commander could feel the troopers hatred for Gash in the look he got.

"Alright Lucifer. I promise nothing will leave my mouth about this."

Lucifer relaxed his guard and let a shy, psychotic grin show on his face. "Gash well he..." he took off his upper armor and undid his top so Cody could see the damage Gash had caused. "He skrews around with me."

Please review! Lucifer wants to know if you want to learn more about him.


	3. Cry of the Pixy

**Side notes!**

**~ Yay Cody saved the day in chapter two! Love ya Cody! But what did he get himself into?**

**~ Cody had brought some troopers with him when he rescued Lu, just to let you know.**

**~ OK, enjoy now.**

Cody gawked at the bruises and scratches the covered the younger clone's torso. He didn't even want to imagine if the boys legs looked the same. "Does it continue past where I can see?" he asked holding Lucifer's shoulder.

Lucifer nodded sadly "It's worst on my shoulders and thighs.." he could barely keep his emotions in line, he was so upset.

The seasoned commander noticed and opened his arms to the poor shiney. Lucifer hiccuped and fell into Cody's arms sobbing.

"Why me?" He wailed. He didn't understand.

Cody didn't answer, he didn't know why. He just did his best to comfort the young clone. "Oh Lu. You didn't deserve any of it. Gash shouldn't have done that to you."

Lucifer didn't reply, he was so upset. He just wanted Gash to die, painfully and loudly. He looked up at Cody briefly and tried to calm down. His shaking sobs soon died down to slight tremors, but his ache returned.

Cody felt something was wrong and gave Lucifer's arm a gentle squeeze. "What's the matter? It's OK, you can tell me."

Lucifer unconsciously moaned and started to curl up. "I-it hurts.." he said not fully aware of what he just said.

"What does? Do you need a doctor?" Cody asked rubbing the young trooper's back.

Lucifer trembled under Cody's touch. He really wanted him to rub a different place but decided he'd better not ask at all. "No no. I'll be OK."

"You sure? At any rate maybe a hot shower will help." Cody suggested lifting Lucifer's head "I'll go with you."

The shiney looked apprehensive but nodded his head "Uh OK..."

Cody helped Lucifer down the hallway. When Lu asked where Gash wentm Cody told him that he was being tried for assault, but without proof, he'd be let off with a suspension from active duty. Cody noticed that the shiney was more comfortable talking when he found out that Gash wouldn't hit him for it.

"Um, Sir? Once the the bacta is showing, could you, er... wait out side for me?" Lu asked not too sure if the commander would agree.

"Why's that?"

"Um there are some things about me, you won't want to see."

"Like?"

Lucifer cast a quick look towards his backside, hoping Cody would get the message.

"It can't be that bad. We are brothers Lu." Cody insisted walking Lucifer into a shower stall.

"Sir, you can't!" Lu blurted backing against the wall.

"I'm not Gash, Lu. Now come here." Cody said taking the kids top "I won't hurt you Luci- Why are you shaking?" Cody spied small scars where a syringe had punctured the shiney's arm repeatedly. "What are these?" He gasped, grasping Lucifer's arm; startling him.

Lu whined as an all too familiar feeling took over his body. "Don't touch me...please." he whimpered.

Cody didn't understand how the kid could be acting so strangely when only moments ago he was fine. He saw the shiney's legs wouldn't support him any longer and released him. Lu sank to the floor shaking uncontrollably. He just stood there and watched, baffled. As he watched, the kids shaking became more violent.

"Please just wait outside..." The younger clone begged between shakes.

Cody saw the newest mark and it clicked in what was wrong with the trooper. "why didn't you tell me you where drugged? What are you even on?"

"I- I don't know. Gash never told me what it was..." the younger clone whined "Please just go."

Cody shook his head "Gash, what have you done to him?" He muttered kneeling beside Lucifer "How have you been on this drug, Lu?"

"Two years."" He moaned.

"That long? And completely addicted no doubt...I...Want to help you Lu." Cody said quietly.

"Then wait out... side. Please. You can't see this side of me." Lucifer pleaded.

"Alright, but if I hear something to get my concerned I'm coming in, K?"

"OK."

Cody then stood and left the shiney alone. He really didn't want to leave the kid alone, he seemed so needy. But Cody also had to respect the kids wishes as well. Blocking the entrance, Cody kept the curious troopers out while Lucifer washed up.

When the kid didn't appear after half an hour; Cody thought he should check up on the messed up shiney, he was worried about him."

"Lu? You OK in there?" He called. No answer.

Cody frowned and went inside the room, locking the door behind him. "Lu?" he called again.

What he heard, chilled the commander's blood; a low, throaty moan. What was the kid doing? Did Gash somehow sneak in?

"Lucifer? What's going on? Lu-" he stopped short when Lucifer cried out. He didn't sound pained, bit rather like he was enjoying something. That made Cody's face turn a deep shade of red.

A few moments later; Lucifer came out from the the stall, clad in a towel and spotted Cody's face. He looked back at the shower stall and moaned. He never wanted anyone to know his secret, especially not the man who saved him for being killed by a raging Gash.

"So.. You heard me huh?" he asked after a very long awkward silence.

Cody snapped out of his daze and nodded "But I think I now know what you're on... Just hazarding a guess though..."

Lucifer blinked hopeful "Really? What?"

Cody frowned and almost literally spat the the name "Neutron Pixy."

Truth revealed, yup Lu is on Neutron Pixy a not so nice street spice. It gives the user extreme ecstasy , increases stamina, and dulls all feeling of pain. Bet you can guess why Gash got Lu hooked on it.

Again please review! Lu wants to hear from you!

(Lol I rhymed)


	4. Attraction  Rejection

**Side notes!**

**~Thanks for loving Lu everyone! He's happy that this little known story is being read.**

**~Out of everyone who's read this, Please reveiw if you hate Gash! (or even dislike him the the slightest). **

**~Enjoy and please please reveiw! I love feedback please let me know how I'm doing!**

Cody helped me dress; since I was still alittle wobbling on my feet, and helped me stumble down the corridor to a bunker I've never been to before. It was small and really close to the medical wing. He told me that there was no one else living there, it had been occupied by a small squad of spies and snipers who where wiped out during one of the many slaughters of Ryloth. I was about to ask about which one, but decided it was best not to.

"You can stay here, Gash doesn't know that you won't be bunking with your squad so he won't know where to look for you. I'll come occassionally to check up on you." he told me "If Gash does find you here, contactme with this." he then gave me a comlink. It looked to have only one channel. "Only don't use it when I've told you I'm on a mission."

"Yes Sir." I replied. I looked at the ground then back at Cody. He was a really nice guy, the complate opposite of Gash and better looking too. "Um, about earlier when you saved me, well thanks. I really owe you one Cody."

To my surprise he just smiled "Anything to bug Gash."

I laughed feeling really bold. "You could bug him even more if you wanted to."

"How so?" he questioned, and instantly I knew I had made a mistake by opening my mouth. His tone had an edge to it now. I felt like an idiot.

"You most likey wouldn't agree to it, so I won't say it."

Cody picked up on it and frowned "Not happening kid."

"Even though you know it will drive Gash insane?...And well on top of that you heard me in the showers! But you still won't?" I blushed and looked at the ground again. I was sounding desprate.

Cody shook his head slowly. "As much as I was to make that sorry excuse for a commander squirm. I don't want you coming off as a liar."

"Sir?" I asked confused.

"I think you should hear this." Cody told me reaching up to his wrist controler and pressing in a command.

His comlink soon played back a recording. At first I couldn't understand why he was playing a recording, until I heard "_The one you are seeing. Who is he?_"

"_I'm not seeing anyone!_"

"_Lies!_"

Cody stopped the recording. "That was taken from the distress beacon you sent out earlier today. Do you want Gash to kill you for 'lying' to him?"

"Uh no. But I do have to admit, you are pretty hot you know." I blushed. "Um..."

"Let me make this perfectly clear, Lucifer. The only feelings I have for you are that of a friend and older brother. I'm not even mildy attracted to you. I know you hate Gash for what he did to you; frankly so do I, but I wouldn't even consider sleeping with you because of it." Those words stung, like rubbing salt into an open wound. I couldn't believe it. I was dumped. It made me agry but then I thought it might be better if we weren't that close. Damn, I must've sounded so desprate.

"...I understand; besides the points you made, I have been tainted by Gash. No experiance, I get it. I doubt anyone will consider me anyway..." I told him. I knew my feelings might not change, but at least I had a friend. No. He was better than a friend. He was Commander Cody. My guardian.


	5. Crushed

Side notes!

**~ All right another chapter up!**

**~As always, reveiw please. Yes Shadow I will be woking on yours next baby.**

Lucifer spent the nect few days dodging Gash. He was getting fairly good at sneaking around hallways. He felt lonely without his bunkmates though. He wondered if any of them missed him, bu he remembered that he was safe from Gash.

He walked into the mess hall to grab something for dinner, when someone gabbed his shoulder. Freezing at he all too familier wieght, he didn't say anything. Even contacting Cody on his comlink was impossible.

"Five minutes. My room Lucifer." the commander whispered "Call Cody there and I'll fuck you in front of him. You wouldn't want that to happen now would you? Oh, and not showing up will only result in Cody getting fucked instead."

Lucifer shook his head sadly. As long as Cody wasn't involved he'd bear it.

"Fine...I'll be there."

Gash chuckled and left the mess hall. The younger clone knew he should tell Cody about this since he said he would, but he couldn't let the other commander see him like that or let Cody be subject to Gash's cruelty. He looks down and leaves reluctantly, it was going to be a long night.

It was almost time for Lu to be a Gash's room, so he stood infront of the door. When the time came, he knocked on the door. The door slid open slightly and he entered. When he was inside he saw that Gash was already into easinng another clone who he recognized as Sergeant Fang.

"So glad you could join the party Lucifer." Gash smirked as Lu closes the door. "You know the drill. Strip."

"Yes sir." he said quietly, taking off his armor and tossing it away. He was about to start on taking his clothes off when two firm hands grabbed his face and frim lips assulted his. As his eyes focused on the person in front of him, he found he one that was making out wih him was Fang. The other's warm caremel eyes glazed over in esctacy. Gash had shot up the dutifull sergeant with Neutron Pixy.

As Fang assulted Lu's mouth, his hands relieved the shiny of his clothes. Lucifer had only felt this good by himself, he never thought anothe clone could give him the same feeling. He let himself be lead over to the bed where he was pulled down ontop of Sergeant Fang. The older clone was forcefull but overly rough with Lu.

Lu hadn't even realized that he was moving his hips on his own* agains the sergeant's hard erection, he wasn't sure how much more he could take a this rate. He moaned at every light touch of Fang's calloused hands. Lu whimpered when the Sergeant grunted and lifted his off of him. The younger didn't understand why until the elder entered him.

The rookie screamed out the elder's name, arching his back against the pain. It hury but fang waited for him to get used o his size. The sergeant looked at his subordinate carefully.

"You ok Lucifer?" Fang asked, gently rubbing the other's sides.

Lu whimpered quietly before shifting to a more comfortable position on top of the sergeant. "Y-yeah.." he moaned placing his hands on either side of the sergreant's chest.

Fang smiled at his brutha and slowly starts to rock back and forth inside Lucifer who moaned, wanting more of the sergeant's touch. Fang grunts and forces more of himself inside Lu, earning another pleasure filled shriek followed by a premature orgasm.

Gash had had enough of the sergeant's gentle manner and shoved Lu down towards Fang ad shoving himseld inside.

Lucifer threw his head back and screamed in unison with Fang's choked gasp. "n..No.. Please don't!" the younger beggd, tears flowed freely fron his eyes from the reamained still as to not injure the shiny further, shick filled his being as something warm and sticky trickled down his hard length.

"G-Gash! The kid's too tight to handle both of us!" Fang blurted out. But his protests fell on deaf ears as Gash began to thrust into the hurting shiny.

Lu shrieks in agony, falling ontop of Fang who groaned. "Stop-Please!"

Fang snaped upright, shoving Gash away from Lu "Leave him alone Gash!" He growled, holding the kid close to him "You wanna fuck something so badly? Fine. Fuck me!"

Gash blinked in mild surprise at his normally obedient sergeant who wouldn't normally bare his teeth at him. "Fine then Fang. Lie down and spread your legs nice and wide."

The sergeant did he was told, trying to comfor the sobbing clone ontop of him. He gently started rocking the boys hips to distract him of his pain.

Gash lined himself up with Fang's virgin hole and shove into him "How do you like that sergeant?" he mocked.

Fang groaned as Gash tore into him, he new the commander had drawn blood and glared up a him "Y-you are a- AHHH!" he screamed as Gash pounded his ass, spraying blood all over the sheats. "Nn..Ah Ahh!"

Lucifer heard his sergeant scream and willingly stared to bounce on they other's erection to overpower Gash's cruelty. He started to moan and smiled when his superior looked at him, encouraging him to ride the sergeant faster.

The other moanedd at Lu's service and screamed when Gash hit his prostate, white flashed filleed his vision. All of Gash's thrusting had caused fang to thrust up into Lucifer who moaned, rocking back to increase their friction.

By the way Gash was pounding into him, Fang guessed the other was about to orgasm. He smirks and rocks his his into Gash, trying to make the other reach the peak before he did. He winked at Lu before mouthing "Hold on a bit longer."

Lucifer was confused until he heard Gash moan as he reached his climax, the clone benieth him shaking a bit. When Gash collapsed beside him, Fang thrusted up ino him and sat up to kiss the younger clone. He himself was upon orgasm and started to stroke lu's length in time with his thrusts.

Lu moaned loudly "Nnahh ahh...F-Fang!" he panted "I'm gonna...AHHHH!" the shiny shrieked as he released his seed all over Fang who quickly followed suit; spilling his seeed inside Lucifer. The two ended their orgasms in a heap on the bed.

Fang smiled at Lucifer who was panting rapidly "Certainly showed him." he said pointing at Gash who had dozed off.

The younger clone smiled "Why did you take my place?" he asked, nuzzling agains the sergeant's neck.

"He was hurting you. I thought I'd make him stop." Fang admitted "Just don't expect me to sleep with you again. That was only a spur of the moment."

Lu looked away upset by what the other had said. He finally met someone who made him feel good during sex, but it was sex wihout love. He waned someone to love him. He wanted to know how it felt to be loved, not to be used as a tool to get off. He wishe that there was someone ;in the vast regions of space, that would love him for who he was.

Little did he know, that he had been watched through the whole ordeal by someone with a very similar wish.

**~ Oh My Gosh! Most explicit sex scene I've written yet! (Aside from roleplaying)**

**~ * My younger sibling saw this line on my manuscript and wrote (under it) "OOLALALA O/O" Haha Love my sibling who supports my slash writing. She also drew a kitty in the margins of my page XD **


	6. Warm Withdrawl

~**Side Notes!~**

**~news flash VallyGirl and I are Lu's 'parents' and each chapter is a month in the pregnancy. Since this is the sixth installment, Lu is now six months! Yay us! OK enough silliness.**

**~Hey So you all noticed the cross over from "Life as a Shadow" and "The One Named Lucifer" Please read Lu's side before reading Shadow's side. It makes more sense in the next few chapters. ~Now enjoy! Remember to review! Thank you for all the reviews so far, love you all!**

**~End Note~**

I couldn't shake this feeling I was being watched. Ever since I slept with Fang and Gash, I've felt eyes watching me; always watching me. Every time I looked, no one was there. It was terrifying, knowing you're being watched but never knowing who was watching. I even felt the gaze in my isolated bunker.

When I told Cody that I thought someone was watching me, he said I was being silly; no one else knew where I was. Maybe I was being paranoid, that was possible right? I was on spice and... I needed a toilet.

I ran as fast as I could into the washroom in my bunker and emptied my guts into the nearest toilet. I didn't know I'd be seeing that toilet in the days to come.

I spent the next day in that bunker feeling like a rancor ate me then spat me back out alive. I didn't want to move, everything hurt especially down there. I didn't feel hungry, even the thought of food made me run to the toilet. I was thinking of naming it Tessa, after the fourth run.

I was startled by my comm going off, and I answered "CT-87-0087.."

"Lu? You sound awful, you feeling OK?" the voice replied, I already knew it was Cody.

I bit my lip a bit. "Um, just under the weather ,Sir. I'll be fine tomorrow." I said trying to hold back the urge to run to Tessa and empty my guts into her again for the fifth time that morning.

"OK kiddo. Just take it easy then. No crazy stunts." Cody said ending the transmission.

I sat on my bunk feeling very much alone. My two 'friends' were too busy to deal with my upset stomach. I thought about going to the med bay but a voice from behind my head said not to. I looked in the direction of the voice, but it was just my shadow . I must have been going crazy, so I reached out and touched my shadow.

It shook! Really, it trembled under my fingertips; almost as if it were alive. It was warm, I wanted to be engulfed by it. I had to be, it felt so lonely. I wanted to help it.

But it disappeared. Just like that the warmth faded. I wanted it back, it understood me; I think. As I laid my self back down on the bunk I smiled. I knew the person watching me was warm. It was in my shadow.

I wanted to know my shadow so much, to the point my groin throbbed. It hurt so much, I was limping to the washroom and fumbling to take off my armor. I stayed close to Tessa as I rubbed that place, my mind wandering to who my shadow was. I had to know.

Leaning back against the wall, I gingerly poked a finger into my ass. It hurt but not enough to make me stop. Between jerking off and fingering my ass, I felt as if the floor I was on did not exist. I want to and even higher sense when I jabbed a section of my ass that sent white spots into my vision and I screamed. The more I touched it the better I felt, so I kept at it and spilled over hard; but I didn't stop. I kept touching myself myself and spilled over a second time, then a third and a fourth, even a fifth. By then I was only releasing clear liquid like self.

I lay there panting, gasping for air. Five spill overs in a row, I was so tired but I had to clean up, just a quick wipe down and I curled up on my bunk naked. No one would come in anyway so what did it matter? Despite feeling sick, I slept peacefully, happy to know my shadow was looking out for me.

~**Author's notes~**

**~Yeah Lu is of the few of the male species capable of multiple orgasming. Don't ask me how that would work since I don't know exactly how. Use Wikipedia if you want to know. And yes men can "multi cum" it's just not common.**


	7. Reasons

**~Side Notes!~**

**~Ok there are many points mentioned here please read them carefully!**

**~As always please review! And thanks to all of you who have. Love yas!**

**~End Note~**

Lucifer woke up to someone shaking him. When he looked up, he met the familiar, warm caramel eyes of Sergeant Fang. He frowned wondering how the the sergeant had found him.

Fang noticed his look and shrugged slightly "Cody told me you were here and since you sounded bad earlier, he thought I could help." he said sitting beside the still naked rooky. "It's a withdrawl isn't it?"

Lu looked at his superior confused. "Withdrawl?" he asked.

"It's when your body knows you haven't had a spice in a while and tries to get the feeling of it but it can't." Fang explained gingerly rubbing the kids back.

The boy shook under him letting out a small moan. "F-Fang. Don't.." he said quietly. The calloused hands on his bare back were sending signals to his groin.

Fang took his hands away "Sorry. Thought it might help."

"It's alright." the younger sighs "Why is Gash like that?" he asks flopping spread-eagle on his back "I mean...Why is he so cruel? Look at the marks he's left me with!"

The elder sighs softly "He wasn't always that rough. He actually was a lot nicer, and wouldn't leave marks like the ones you have now. But before you were transferred to Blade squad, something terrible happened and Gash...well he hasn't gotten over it yet.

"What happened?" Lu asked, not really caring that Fang could pounce on him any second and that he was semi-aroused.

Fang looked at the ground sadly. "Before you came along, Gash had a lover named Cesario. The kid was special, very different from the others. To Gash, well, he was his whole universe. When the kid transferred here he couldn't speak; he'd just mouth what he wanted to say, but as time went on he started to talk. Cesario only stayed in the squad bunker one night before he moved in with Gash. The kid was a little frail and got sick often. Cesario saved Gash from being reconditioned due to an old injury that hadn't gotten proper treatment when it happened. Afterwards, Gash had more energy and we went on more missions. Then one day Cesario was raped, and Gash was blamed because of an incident that happened before Cesario came. He was on death row until Cesario explained to Lee; a medic, that Gash didn't do it and he was let go. I once got a quick look at Cesario in the showers, I never saw any marks like the ones he gave you. Cesario was like a little glass doll." He paused chuckling slightly at the memory "Cesario always clung to Gash, beaming like a new star. He was so full of life then... He was hurt on a mission defending his lover and commander. Gash had every medic available try and save the kid." he shook his head sadly. He died in Gash's arms a day later. Gash couldn't handle losing Cesario and he became the man you know now. All he wants is his little Cesario back."

Lu's eyes watered "Y-you mean I'm just a comfort mate!"

The sergeant sighed once more "Lucifer, you were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. He's hurting Lucifer, right here." Fang told the kid pointing at his heart. "Don't think of it as personal."

Lu sat up "But it's not right!"

"I know kiddo, but Gash can't tell the difference anymore."

"Why are you defending him! He raped you too!" Lu screamed.

"Because Gash is from the same group as I was. We are the last of the original Blade squad. And being a Mando means more than just family." Fang said firmly, pinning Lucifer down on the bed "You stop being a brutha when you betray one." he said gently kissing Lucifer's forehead to mean he cared. "Take it easy kid. You're needed tomorrow."

Lu watched the sergeant leave and looked down at himself frowning. "Yeah but no one like being raped." he growled picking up a knife and his breathing quickened as he stared at the blade. Pulling his face into an even deeper frown he closed his eyes hoping to end his suffering. With a yell, he brought the knife down and-..

~**Author's note~**

**~Cliff hanger! I know I'm mean, but I really want to know what you think he's going to do. He's obviously having issues.**

**~Yes don't scream at me for twisting the plot by making Gash not so stone cold and evil. Cesario was and is a very lovable character by the lovely Sanyu Darkstar. Love you lots hun! **

**~Oh and as a warning... MORE PLOT TWISTS TO COME!**


	8. Pounced

~Side Notes~

~Ok wow, I've been negleting my boys for too long...

~Well anywhos enjoy plot twist Bonanza!~

I couldn't do it. As I sat there with the blade nestled firmly between my thigh and package. The knife never made contact with my skin. It was if my body had decided to keep the funny looking appendage. What was the point of it? It just helped to aim piss into a urinal and it shot out white stuff when groped or by touching it, so really I could live without it. What did the sacs do anyway? They're just there, and it hurts if you don't sit on a stool the right way and not to mention our armor is not comfortable to sit in. What would life be like after cutting them off for sitting on the stools or in armor? I should ask a medic about it.

While dressing myself, I found that the only clean pair of underwear I had was a red thong. The colour was fine and all, it was just the style that bothered me. It was so small; while comfortable, Gash seemed to know when I was wearing it.

Reluctantly, I wore it under my armor and snuck out of the bunker to the med bay. Once ther i saw a medic goingin over procedures with some cadets, he was younger than most I'd seen. His eyes were grey and somehow pained. The cadets never noticed it. He was accompanied by another medic that was alittle scatterbrained. He left when a trooper came in and started to bug the caramel eyed medic. I think the scatterbrained one was named Lee. I still didn't know the other medic's name until a tall, rather intimidating commander staggered into the medbay and called him by name. It was Pulse, and as soon as he saw the commander, he rushed him to an open bed; I hadn't noticed the blaster wound. The cadets watched as Pulse patched up the commander he called Smoulder.

Once the commander was wrapped up, Pulse dismissed the cadets and noticed me. "You didn't come in when they did. What you you need?" He asked walking over to me.

"Um I was wondering if I could ask you a couple questions. "I said alittle nervous. "In private perferably."

The medic nodded and led me to a room in the back. It was small and smell of disinfectant. I prefered it to my isolated bunker.

"So what's your question?" Pulse asked after closing the door.

I looked down nervously "Erm.. why do we have _it_?"

Pulse raised an eyebrow "It?"

I nodded "That funny looking thing down there."

To my surprise he chuckled "That has a number of uses."

"Would life be harder without them?" I asked

"In some ways yes, other no. But it will cause more discomfort at first and the patient may experiance more bladder infections." Pulse explained.

"So I could still piss?"

Pulse nodded chuckling "Yes but it would be alittle more awkward, the surgery to remove it leaves scarring and the results are even less attactive. Other effects are loss of motivation, chances of a sucture reopening and; as I've already mentioned, higher risk of infections."

Lu shudders "And if I just cut it off without medical help?"

"You'd bleed out while screaming your head off because it does hurt that much." he said lowly, and I almost fell over. I had almost killed myself by trying to cut it off.

"Why did you want to know? Thinking about going through the prcedure?" he asked me.

I shook my head "I heard someone talk about it and thought I'd find out more from an expert on our bodies." I fibbed.

"Makes sense. Castration isn't the best thing to do unless it is infected with soething that must be removed."

I nodded "Um another question came to me. What's the white stuff I sometimes find when I wake up?"

"Oh, nocternal ensemination. A normal occurance in adolesent males. The white stuff is called semen and a natural part of male to female reproduction. It's not an infection or anything serious. It's made by the sacs called testicles. I asure you, it's quite normal."

"Oh Ok." I replied before smiling "Thanks alot, Pulse right?"

The medic nods "You're welcome trooper. If you have anymore questions, feel free to ask."

"Sure!" I said as I left the med bay. I had gotten half way to the first junction when I was pulled into a storage closet. Before I was knocked uncontious, I saw Gash's face.

When I woke up again, I was tied up and naked. Gash's handywork. I actually didn't mind being tied up like this because Gash was gentled when he tied me up. I might ask to more often.

Gash was so different to day though. He actually was being gentle with me. Even though I was tied up , he was lying behind me and nibbling my ear. It tickled and I started to shiver. He knew my neck was sensitive and sucked the hollow of it. By now I was feeling aroused and he started to caress my torso and I leaked stuff.

My sadist commander smiled "Came already? But you're sitll hard." He said lifting my leg and teasing me with his length, it actually felt good and I let out a moan. He continued to tease me and I spilt over but it was mostly clear.

"Looks like you were playing with yourself today. Naughty boy." he mocked groping me "Look at you. You came twice and still hard as a rock."

I shook under his hand and whimpered. I wanted this to be over. I wanted to run back to my room and hide in it. I didn't know what was worse, nice Gash or mean Gash.

"What's wrong Cesario? You never whimper like that when we play. Are you feeling sick again?" Gash asked in a slurred manner.

"Are you mad! I'm Lucifer not Cesario!" I yelled struggling against him. "Cesario's dead!"

Gahs then made a face I'd never seen him make. It was pained and he make a choking sound, caramel eyes blurred by unshed tears before he moved away from me and pulling his knees to his chest. He shook and I realized that he was crying. Even in my bound state I moved closer to him.

"Gash?" I asked.

"How could I forget? I don't even deserve someone as perfect as he was..." He mumbles sobbing.

"Untie me." I said turning my back to him. A bad idea really.

Gash fumbled with the knot, but the ropes soon fell away and I was free. Instead of running away, I stayed there and decided to be the attacker.

Gash didn't resist when I spread his legs, he smelt odd so maybe he was durnk. Gingerly I felt up his mucsclular torso, taking in each scare and plane of his body. I heard his breath hitch and found that his stomache was sensitive so I nipped at his kin making him moan.

I was in control now and I was going to make sure he knew. As I nipped at his inner thighs I teased him without mercy. This time he'd hurt but I did not want to hurt him too badly, just enough as a deterant. I stuck my fingers mear his face and he imeadiatly started to suck on them greedily. He was obviously not himself, so when my fingers were really soaked I took them away and poked one up his whole.

He whimpered, an obvious blush on his face. As I crinked him with my finger, slowly I added a second and a third. By then I knew I would fit and removed my fingers and inserting my leangth in there stread.

Gash threwhis head back and screamed, falling backwards. But I was smaller than him, he wasn't bleeding, so why did he scream?

He was screaming for Cesario. That made me angry and I lost it. I started to pound myself into him but wouldn't stop screaming for Cesario. I was so mad that I spilled over shaking uncontrollably.

I was too tired to be angry, and the sudden appearance of Fang did not help matters. I was in big trouble.

~Author's note~

And psychotic Lu has made an appearance. Sure it's not bad... Yet. Lu will have wilder things like that. But that's for later. Thanks for following!~ Rogue


	9. Snapped

~side notes~

~Yup Lu snapped. Who's fault?~

Fang was furious! Even though the seargent had yet to say anything, I knew I was in for it by the way he stood in the door and scowled. The guy seemed to have more than one skowl; one for 'I'm not impressed, Paws off Gash, Clankers" and one for "I thought you were better than this!" I couldn't get out of this one.

As he closed the door, I put as much distance between me and Gash as possible. Fang didn't stop me, rather he went over to Gash and held the broken commander. He whispered something in his ear. Obviously Fang had seen Gash like this before.

"I-I'm sorry Fang I... never men for it to happen." I heard Gash tell Fang.

Fang shook his head "I know Gash. I know." he said quiely.

"I never knew how much it hurt until..." he never finished the sentence before he started crying into Fang's shoulder.

The seargent bit his lip and said nothing. I think they had some history. Maybe Fang had feelings for Cesario too. Neither looked at me for a long time. I don't think gash knew I was still there, cause he continued to cry into Fang. I only then noticed that fang wasn't wearng his armr, but a loose fitting uniform.

"Lucifer, go clean up and wait for me in your bunker. I may be a while. You have not been forgiven yet. Don't you even think i have forgotten. It was unacceptable."

I frowned "Gash does it to me all the time!" I protested and Gash suddenly became himself again.

"Get OUT!" He yelled.

I grabbed my clothes and threw them on before I ran. I had raped gash and now I felt really sick again. Tessa would be waiting like she always was. When i got there I emptied my gus into her, most of what came up was bile and stomache acide. Not fun.

I must have passed out bcause when I came to Fang was right there. I looked att the ground. Time to get yelled at.

"I am very disapointed in you Lucifer. I would've thought you of all of us would never attempt to do that. Especially to a broken man!" I will not this go unchecked." He said, unshed tears glistened in his eyes.

I started to feel angry again "why should I care? He hurt me first I just retailiated he had it coming to him!"

A sudden pain crossed my face as fang struck me with the back of his hand. He was a martial arts who hardly ever hit people. When he did you knew it. His strike really hurt.

"Don't you ever speak to me like that again. Do you understand!" He growled lifting me up by my collar.

I nodded too stunned to reply. He was terrifying. His warm caramel eye were lit with a raging fire. I never wanted to mess with him again.

"Good." he then put me down. The stinging on my cheek hadn't gone away. "don't you ever do that act again. You leave Gash to me."

"And just let him have his way with me?" I protest. I did not like this idea.

Fang nodded "yes, It'll be easier for you if you did. If he ever calls you cesario again, go with it. He won't bite or hit you. It's either play along and let him relive his happier days or be treated as an object simply for skrewing with. Ask him to be gentle next time he wants to play.

Play. That's what gash called it. If this was a game, I wanted no part in it. "Bu it's wrong and it always hurts." I said blushing a bit.

"I know Lucifer."

"He raped you too, what are you going to do about that?" I challanged.

"I don't have to do anything." Fang growled "After what happened to Kiba he'll back off when i tell him."

"And attack someone else." I grumbled.

Fang frowned 'You don't know him like I do kid. Gash has been many things in his life. He'll change eventually like he always does."

"Fat chance. You're on hapy spice Fang. He won't change." I argued.

Fang shook his head "We will see. There's some meds on the sink counter for you to take. You will be attanding this next mission and when we return you're cleaning our equipment as punishment. Gash may decided to add more to it. Be happy it's not yet decided."

I frowned, missions with this team were not my favourite things. This squad is a group of specially trained sith hunters! I can't time it right, I'm better at sneaking around than close conbat with sith. Fang and gash have fought nightsisters and lived. Not sure about Brand, Cloak, or Dagger. I would never be good enough to fight a sith or a nightsister witch. But one day I'll be better than that. I'll be the best at what I do. One day I'll be recognised as someone important.

~Author's note~

Hi! I know I've been very bad at updating sorry! I'll try to fix that but I still can't write this when parents are around. Please continue to follow my stories. ~Rogue.


End file.
